Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator (FLDSMDFR)
The Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator, or FLDSMDFR for short, is the machine which creates the "food weather". It was created by Flint Lockwood, so it could make food for Swallow Falls, an island that was forced to eat sardines and only sardines. the FLDSMDFR was originally designed by Flint to be a household appliance for the kitchen, similar to a microwave or a combi oven. At first glance you can see it’s main screen to the left of a small key pin similar to that of a microwave in which it displays orders and chosen foods in production and has a control panel underneath the screen to adjust the flavor and texture. To the left of it’s screen a lever similar to a toaster oven can be seen that raises and lowers for water intake. The FLDSMDFR converts water molecules inserted from its intake into food molecules through microwave radiation, the FLDSMDFR's Radiation Matrix produces the microwave radiation that creates the Nano-Mutation effect, which is needed to reorganize the molecular structure of water into food and later food into sentient beings, and is released by a set of plastic flaps called the "chow-plopper". It is the secondary antagonist in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, and a protagonist in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.Throughout the series, it has taken different forms, starting as the normal, seem at the start of CWACOM 1, it’s yellow and partially overloaded form, it’s completely overloaded and sentient form, and its final form in CWACOM 1, in the core of the meateriod. In CWACOM 2, it is seen at the start in a broken form, missing a few pieces, with its final variant being the temporary Live Corp version near the movie's finale. History ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Though the machine first proved to be of great use for the people of Swallow Falls, such as creating free food, drawing in tourism and even making town change its name to Chewandswallow Though it eventually starts to overload by the demands of the town (mostly the greedy Mayor), and overmutates the food just as Flint says wouldn’t happen, after it created too much food. During the course of the movie the machine's production of food changes based upon the placement of the dangeonomator, a device that measures the level of mutation of the water molecules that go through the machine. The first 2 times it is seen in the air, is when it rains bacon and breakfast at the beginning of the sunshine and lolipop section, then again at the end, jittering rapidly while producing many foods. The next time it is seen is when Mayor Shelbourne convinces Flint to use the machine for the tourists coming in the later days, it is partially covered by a mixture of food. When it activated, the screen was yellow and jittered rapidly due to the massive food order Flint reluctently sent to the machine after Shelbourne manipulated him into doing so. Flint knew that continuing food production would result in a dangerous food storm that could risk the Earth, so he attempted to shut down the FLDSMDFR with a kill code before it reached its critical point. Unfortunately, Mayor Shelbourne tries to prevent him and in the process, he accidentally destroys the communication device linked to the FLDSMDFR with an over-sized radish, causing the machine to become sentient. The the fourth time it is seen in the air is just after it gained sentience, now covered in a layer of meat and foods, randomly saying foods without them appearing on its screen, creating a giant order for itself. Unlike when receiving the spaghetti dinner order, it is seemingly under no stress. machine had began to use its newfound sentience to rain now extremely large foods upon the world, and as a result, all the citizens of Chewandswallow blame Flint for their fate and turn against him, but police officer Earl convinces that they themselves are to blame, since they (along with the Mayor) have been pushing Flint to make so much orders in the first place. Flint with Steve, Brent, Sam, and Manny approach the machine, however unlike the prior scene where the machine was floating dormant while preparing a order, it had been executing it, accumulating enough giant food, placing it deep within the center of a giant ball of food deemed the "Meateroid," which was guarded by mutated sentient foods. Eventually, Flint is lowered down in an exaust tunnel by Sam to shut down the machine, but ends up dropping Flint when the machine causes the Meateriod to rumble, causing Sam to get scratched with a giant peanut brittle, and throwing her into an allergic reaction. After confessing their love to one another, Flint allows himself to fall right into the backside of the core room of the Meatriod. Upon Flint's impact, the FLDSMDFR can be heard preparing for its next order saying “Pickle. Beat. B-a-a-anana." Flint makes it around to see what his creation had become, while he stands in awe behind one of the supports with the FLDSMDFR across the room. The machine was no longer wrapped in a layer of meat and foods, but now both red and black, but now hanging from a large sac, connecting the machine to the Meateriod over the blowhole. The blowhole was surrounded by multiple “flaps of meat” all working in unison with it. It is unknown what the sac really is, but some speculate it is gelatin or the fats from it, which is stretchy and in this case hold immense amounts of water. Just as he hides, the FLDSMDFR‘s voice echoes throughout the core with its final selection of Strawberries. In a matter of seconds the FLDSMDFR begins to siphon water into the sac, forcing it into an enormous size,the meat flaps above the blowhole perk up and hold the machine by the lower half to funnel the blast. After the FLDSMDFR finishes deploying it's selection of food, Flint moves away from the support he hid behind and began approaching the machine as it was still wrapped within the meat flaps recovering. In an attempt to insert the kill code, Flint accidentally crushes a giant Tortilla Chip and the machine’s lights turn on and, and its screen revealing its cursor to now act as an ”eye,” as it rolls on. When it comes into focus, it widens as it recognizes Flint. Since its food making abilities were on an extreme level, the lever to the left of the machine's screen rises very slightly, it siphons a bulge of water through the sac and leaves it’s resting position to fire a giant corn at him. Now with the FLDSMDFR on high alert, Flint hides from the machine by using an olive, and sneaks around the machine as it continues to search for him. Eventually it’s chow-plopper light turns off as soon as the machine begins to make and deploy its order to make a marshmallow. Flint regroups behind the machine as the sac swells greatly again. After the order is complete, flint uses a giant spaghetti to swing down and tie up the FLDSMDFR. The machine appears to malfunction when it’s water intake is cut off from it, and the lights around its intake keeps spinning rapidly just as it had after deploying. Flint tries to use the kill code on the FLDSMDFR, but failed due to his father having sent him the wrong file. After the machine shoots food and flails around vigorously to rid itself of Flint, it siphons an extreme amount of water into the sac then it ever has on screen. Flint then remembers that he has a can of Spray-On Shoes in his vest which produces a completely irremovable material and thus uses it over the "chow plopper" on the machine, causing the sac to infinitely grow in mass until it blew up. The FLDSMDFR was then supposedly destroyed after the Flint used the sprayer, thus the food storm finally disappeared for good. Before the FLDSMDFR was stopped by the sprayer, Flint expresses an empathic face, seeing how sorry he felt for letting his great invention turn bad. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 The FLDSMDFR was later proven to have survived its attempted destruction. Due to the explosion, the machine was significantly battered, and lost a couple pieces of its body, including the chow-plopper. It fell safely in a shallow pool of water on Swallow Falls, and deactivated as it completely overloaded from the Meateroid's explosion. After it reactivated, it finally finished making the cheeseburger that was never finished during the machine's first test run. The FLDSMDFR's abilities grew even further as it was now capable of reprogramming itself. The machine used this new feature to attach itself to the island's ecosystem via the vines that attached to the machine's former chow-plopper. Part of the self reprogramming included producing living food-like animals (Foodimals) which became the new inhabitants of its new food utopia. When Flint found the FLDSMDFR in the rock candy mountain, the machine tried to stop Flint by showing him its newfound love of producing Foodimals, and that it was no longer evil. Flint realized the grave mistake he almost made, but only for Flint and Chester V to get into a fight about the FLDSMDFR. The machine observed from behind as it's creator fought for it's life, only for Chester to flick the BS-USB into the machine's USB port for it to get reprogrammed. Chester then proceeded to use the FLDSMDFR (for which he put a new Live Corp vest over the shattered screen) to make Foodimals to slaughter into Food Bar 8.0's, but after an epic battle over the FLDSMDFR, the Cheespider devoured and killed Chester. Flint returned the FLDSMDFR back to the rock candy mountain, and removed the BS-USB. This undid it's forced reprogramming, and allowed the machine to regain sentience, reattach itself to the ecosystem, and continue to pursue it's dream of producing Foodimals. During a mid credits scene, the machine still continues to make Foodimals as the existing ones and Humans live in peace on the island. Gallery CWACOM - pre-Meateriod FLDSMDFRConceptArt.jpg|FLDSMDFR concept art. File:Cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-090909-lg-67434838.jpg|Flint testing the FLDSMDFR for the first time. jfjfjfj.jpg|The FLDSMDFR when it received the order for the bacon breakfast, near the start of the movie. FLDSDMFR3.png|The FLDSMDFR making food in the sky. File:Fldsmdfr-avariada.jpg|The FLDSMDFR later in the movie, when it receives the order for the spaghetti dinner which severely overloads it. fl.PNG|The FLDSMDFR now sentient, preparing for the creation of the Meateriod CWACOM - Meateriod/Complete Overload Meataroid Concept Art.jpg|Art by Simon Rogers Meataroid Concept Art 2.jpg File:Meatriod.gif|Flint and the gang approach the FLDSMFDR, finding it within a giant meatball, deemed the Meateriod. FLDSMDFRTransformed.png|The FLDSMDFR’s first sighting in the core, cleansed of food, but attached to the Meateriod, just before deploying its order File:Export1.gif|Flint watches as the FLDSMDFR deploys it's selection of foods now on a gigantic proportion File:Co.gif|After Flint alerts the FLDSMDFR to his presence, it leaves it’s resting place and shoots a giant corn at Flint File:Explort2.gif|After hiding from the FLDSMDFR in an olive, Flint takes cover and waits as it prepares for another deployment of food. File:Expando.gif|The FLDSMDFR in the final processes of deploying food while Flint waits to swing into it. File:Swoo.gif|Once the FLDSMDFR finishes deploying food again, Flint swings from a piece of Spaghetti and ties up the FLDSMDFR while it begins to retract. FLDSMDFRPort.png|The FLDSMDFR's cell phone port open in between one of the meat flaps. File:Flailing.gif|Once the FLDSMDFR frees itself and begins to flail Flint around, it starts siphoning small bulges of water to shoot out foods to try to rid itself of Flint File:Max.gif|In a final effort to remove Flint the FLDSMDFR stops and begins to prepare for an extremely large food deployment. FLDSMDFRStopped.png|Flint stopping the FLDSMDFR by the Spray-on Shoes sprayer just before it opens it’s chow-plopper enough to release the food. FLDSMDFRNearEnd.png|The FLDSMDFR's screen cracking, due to it not being able to deploy it’s large order. File:Overload.png|thumb|After giving a sympathetic face to his machine, Flint Drops down the blowhole as the sac expands continually until it bursts. FLDSMDFRDestruction.png|The Meateroid's destruction as a chain reaction from the core room explosion. CWACOM 2 fldsmdfr2.PNG|The now damaged FLDSMDFR deactivated after landing on Swallow Falls battered and broken apart just after the Meateroid's explosion. fldsmdfr1.PNG|Ditto, but zoomed out. fld4.PNG|The now damaged FLDSMDFR Reactivating after landing on Swallow Falls, fldsmdfr3.PNG|Ditto, but zoomed out. 2018-12-20-17-14-05.jpg|The FLDSMDFR in the rock candy mountain pond. Unlike when the machine was severely overloaded the Meateroid, it has a white "eye" and blue screen. 2018-12-20-17-14-46.jpg|Flint preparing to fully Deactivate the FLDSMDFR using buttons and switches on the flavor control panel to open the USB port. 2018-12-20-17-15-12.jpg|The FLDSMDFR in the process of creating a marshmallow Foodimal 2018-12-20-17-16-10.jpg|Flint watching as the FLDSMDFR creates a baby Marshmallow now moving it’s creations through plants connected to itself on the former chow-plopper. 2018-12-20-17-16-35.jpg|The FLDSMDFR surrounded by the Marshmallow Family. 2018-12-20-17-17-01.jpg|The FLDSMDFR getting forcefully reprogrammed by Chester V's BS-USB. Cameo and General File:6.png|All the forms the FLDSMDFR as seen through CWACOM and CWACOM 2. FLDSMDFR in Spider-Verse.jpg|The machine makes a cameo appearance in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse after Miles shuts down the Collider. Trivia *It was voiced by Bill Hader in the same fashion as Flint himself. *At the end of the first movie the FLDSMDFR was black and red, rather then white and orange. *The sac attached the FLDSMDFR in the Meateroid's core to siphon water is not food. So it is unknown how the FLDSMDFR created it or what it really is (some people speculate that the sac is gelatin or something similar to that). * During the meatriod sequences, the FLDSMDFR announces it creating a strawberry, and marshmallow before swelling it’s sac to deploy more giant food, those two foods however have more meaning in the second movie with Barry the Strawberry, and the Marshmallow family around the FLDSMDFR when Flint finds it. * Though it might not make sense at first but when the FLDSMDFR creates the Meateroid, it actually has a couple similarities to the actual machine. This is first made obvious by both the design of the water intake and food export, along with it having its own giant Chowplopper, the similarities are seen much more in its core. When Flint initially falls into the core and watches the FLDSMDFR use the sac and the meat flaps, there are slowly changing colored lights scattered around the chamber similar to the radiation chamber-turned disco ball on top of the FLDSMDFR at the start of the movie before picking up speed as it mutates to pump more and bigger foods. *If you listen carefully, just before Flint closes the FLDSMDFR’s chowplopper, there is a few seconds in which there is a view from inside the machine as this occurs, you can hear the same food creation sound heard in the second movie when it creates the Foodimals. *After reactivating at the start of the second movie, the FLDSMDFR continues making the cheeseburger it never finished from the first ever test in the first movie *It is unknown how it made the food without power (some people speculate it is battery operated with the outlet on the machine being the power intake. Others believe that it was super-charged with electricity when it was hooked up to the power station in CWACOM. Others believe that when the machine became self-aware and operated on a mind of it's own, it didn't need power to produce food, just sentience). Site Navigation Category:Flint Lockwood's Inventions Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Live Corp Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Clips